


Hoodie Season

by prdshan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjin is okay with that, Idiots in Love, Jisung steals Hyunjin's clothes, Love Confessions, M/M, No angst in sight, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, we're just soft and happy man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdshan/pseuds/prdshan
Summary: It starts with one hoodie and slowly spirals out of control.Hyunjin is running out of clothes, and Jisung really needs to stop being a coward about this.





	Hoodie Season

For Hyunjin it started when he realised that he was steadily running out of clothes to wear. He stood in front of his shared wardrobe, looking at the empty shelves, frown etched deeply into his forehead. He could have _ sworn _ they'd done the laundry not even two days ago, so _ where _were all his clothes? 

He had a few pairs of jeans, fashionable pants he didn't wear often, and some shirts, but all of his sweats were gone, along with his hoodies, sweatshirts, and t-shirts. Hyunjin was baffled. 

Had another one of the members taken them? It wasn't uncommon for them to share clothes with one another. After all, he was sure he'd stolen Chan's hoodie the day before, along with a beanie from Minho. They didn't mind sharing their things, but now Hyunjin was starting to see the disadvantages of living in a dorm with eight other boys all incapable of keeping their grabby hands to themselves. 

He sighed, plucking out a shirt and a pair of jeans, the outfit too formal for a day spent in the dorm, but it was all he had left. Getting dressed quickly, he went in search of the other members, ready to ask—_ demand _ —his clothes back, because sure he didn't mind sharing but his closet was fucking _ empty. _Before he knew it, he would have to be walking around the dorm naked, and whilst that wasn't the most unusual thing to happen in their dorm, it's not like he wanted to live that way for the rest of his life. 

Stepping into the living room, he found Felix and Jeongin sat in front of the television, game controllers in their hands and eyes glued to the large screen. They both had headphones on—no doubt because the older members were always complaining about how loud the gaming sound system was—and had not noticed him standing in the doorway. 

He walked over and crouched down next to Felix, poking him in the side repeatedly until he grunted, pausing his game and turned to Hyunjin with an irritated expression. 

_ "Hyung," _Jeongin whined at the interruption, and while usually Hyunjin would coo and give into whatever he wanted, he was currently on a mission, and he would not let Jeongin's cuteness deter him. 

"Did you guys take my clothes?" He asked, and they frowned at him. 

"What?" Felix asked, and Hyunjin narrowed his eyes. He couldn't tell if Felix was playing dumb or if he was actually telling the truth. 

"My closest is empty, barren. It's the dessert in there," Hyunjin said, waving his hand in the direction of his room. "We borrow clothes from each other all the time, so I was just wondering if you took some and never put them back."

Felix and Jeongin shared a look before turning to him with matching expressions of confusion.

"I put everything back, Jinnie. Maybe it's just in the laundry?" Felix said. 

"I did too hyung, I think maybe I still have your plaid shirt but that's all," Jeongin said with a shrug. 

Hyunjin sighed at both of them, standing up from where he'd been crouching and dusting off his pants. 

"Thanks anyway," he said, and they gave him sympathetic looks. 

Before he could turn and leave them to return to their game, Felix piped up, "You should check with Seungmin! He's in my room!" 

Ah, why hadn't he thought of that first? Seungmin was always playing pranks on the members—that one time in the shower still haunted his nightmares—so it wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility. Sure he'd never stolen all of Hyunjin's clothes before but it still seemed like something he would do. 

He found Seungmin on the floor of Felix's bedroom, close to Changbin's bed. He had a laptop perched on his thighs, headphones over his ears, the light from the screen reflecting off his glasses as he focused on whatever he was doing. 

Chan, Changbin, and Jisung were all—_ still, _ after many hours _ — _at the studio, and Minho and Woojin had gone out for lunch, so the room was empty besides Seungmin. 

Hyunjin flopped down onto Changbin's bed, bouncing on the mattress and making himself comfortable. Seungmin had yet to notice him, so he lightly bumped his knee into Seungmin's shoulder, making him yelp and jump in surprise. 

"Seungminnie~" Hyunjin said sweetly, but they both knew it was fake. Seungmin knew Hyunjin well enough to know when he was being genuine and when there was something wrong. 

Seungmin took his headphones off and placed them on the ground off to the side along with his laptop. He turned until he was kneeling, arms splayed out across the mattress and looking up at Hyunjin curiously and cautiously. 

"What's up?" Seungmin asked. 

Hyunjin studied his expression. He didn't look any different, expression open and easy to read. He usually had a barely hidden smirk or sharp glint in his eyes whenever he had pulled off a successful prank, but both of those were absent now. Either he had stepped up his acting game, or—to his growing frustration—hadn't stolen Hyunjin's clothes as part of some stupid prank. 

"Did you take all my clothes?" Hyunjin asked. The question actually sounded kind of ridiculous out loud, but it needed to be asked. 

Seungmin, much as Felix and Jeongin had, only frowned in response. 

"What?" Seungmin asked, sounding genuinely confused. Hyunjin studied his face again, but still his expression hadn't changed. "Why would I take your clothes?"

Hyunjin sent him a blank expression, as if to say _ do you even need to ask? _ and Seungmin cracked a smile. 

"Sorry Jinnie, but I don't have your clothes—have you checked the laundry?" Seungmin asked and Hyunjin groaned at the repeated question. 

_ "Yes, _okay," Hyunjin said, flipping over to lie on his back. "They're not there, and my closet is basically empty. What the fuck is going on?" 

It truly didn't make any sense. Why would anyone want to steal his clothes? He wasn't the same size as any of the other members, so his clothes would be too big for them. Not to mention, they hadn't taken any of his expensive or fashionable clothes, instead having stolen all of his practice clothing, and all the stuff he saved for when he was just lazing around in the dorm. 

"I'm sure you'll find them," Seungmin reassured him, patting his arm lightly. "And anyway, it's not as if we won't share our clothes with you in the meantime." 

"You're right," Hyunjin said, sighing again. "It's just weird, you know? Why me? Why my clothes?" 

He turned to look at Seungmin, whose own frown had deepened. He looked like he was considering Hyunjin's questions as well, and Hyunjin was thankful that his best friend cared enough to take on his problems as his own. 

"We'll figure it out," Seungmin said, patting Hyunjin's arm again and turning back to his laptop. Hyunjin nodded, feeling a bit more hopeful than before but still discouraged. 

This entire situation was so strange, it unsettled him greatly. 

He tossed and turned for a while, unable to find a comfortable position. He couldn't stay in the dorm when he was this restless, so he hopped up, opting to go for a walk and maybe get some food as well. 

Seungmin gave him another sympathetic look—similar to the ones Felix and Jeongin had thrown his way earlier—as Hyunjin ruffled his hair and bid him goodbye. He snatched one of Woojin's jackets off the desk chair, shrugging it on as he left the room. 

He called out to Felix and Jeongin, asking if the wanted anything, but didnt get a reply—they were probably still playing their game, volume of their headphones at full blast. 

As he left the living room, the front door opened and Chan, Changbin, and Jisung stumbled into the dorm, all looking worse for wear. Changbin gave Hyunjin a small smile and quick side-hug as he passed him, disappearing into his bedroom. 

Hyunjin turned to Chan, noticing the dark circles and bags under his eyes, along with the paleness of his skin—which was alarming because he was even more pale than usual—and decided to tell him about his missing clothes at a later time, when he wasn't about to collapse. Chan also gave Hyunjin a smile, but it was a bit dazed, as if he wasn't fully awake. He passed Hyunjin, walking like a zombie to their room where he would no doubt dive face first into his bed and sleep for the next few days. 

Hyunjin watched them both leave before turning his attention to the last member of 3racha, who had yet to move. 

Jisung stood in front of Hyunjin, beanie perched on his head, black mask over his face and—_ oh. _

He was wearing one of Hyunjin's knitted sweaters. It was red—Jisung loved the color red, Hyunjin knew from the gratuitous amount of items he owned in that specific colour—and it dwarfed his frame, hanging down to his thighs, the sleeves tumbling over his hands. 

He looked adorable. Sleepy, blinking up at Hyunjin with shiny eyes—as if he too was half stuck in a dream—and Hyunjin resisted the urge to coo and ruffle his hair. 

It really should've occurred to him then what had happened, the pieces should've made a picture, the gears turning, the lightbulb going off… but it didn't. Hyunjin pushed away the niggling thought at the back of his mind, ignored the distant alarm bells that went off in his brain. 

Willful ignorance was always the best. Because when it came to Jisung, Hyunjin would let him get away with almost anything. 

So absently, his mind pushed away all rightful suspicion, and instead focused on how cute Jisung looked in his clothes, how he was basically drowning in Hyunjin's sweater, how he wanted to take Jisung into his arms and drag them both off to bed and cuddle him for hours and never let go. 

He did have the presence of mind to ask, "Is that my sweater?" 

Jisung blinked, drawn out of his daze—as he had also been as intently focused on Hyunjin as Hyunjin had been on him, too entranced to notice anything else—and flushed red under his mask. He ducked his head, avoiding Hyunjin's gaze and looked down at his shoes. 

"Yeah—I uh—I borrowed it," Jisung said softly, but Hyunjin could still make out the words even though they were muffled by his mask. "Sorry—I forgot to ask—"

"Sung-ah," Hyunjin smiled, leaning forward and tucking a stray strand of hair under Jisung's beanie. Jisung's cheeks were less red, now just a dusting of pink that didn't help Hyunjin's mental health at all. Hyunjin took his hand back before he could run his knuckles over one of Jisung's cheeks. 

"It's okay, I don't mind if you wear my clothes." _ Not that there are many left. _

He didn't ask Jisung why he'd taken one of his sweaters, didn't tell Jisung to give it back when he was done wearing it, nor did he tell him to ask the next time he wanted something. That was something they both took notice of but neither questioned. 

"T-Thanks," Jisung stuttered, which was completely unusual for him. 

_ Cute, _Hyunjin thought. 

Before he could say more, Jisung's face contorted and he yawned beneath his mask. Hyunjin remembered then that Jisung had been in the studio for hours, probably without a break because taking breaks broke his concentration, and had to be exhausted. 

"You should get some sleep, Sung-ah," Hyunjin said, stepping aside to let Jisung pass. 

"Come take a nap with me," Jisung said, eyes wide as he grabbed Hyunjin's wrist in an attempt to pull him along. 

Hyunjin chuckled, gently removing Jisung's hand from his wrist and leaning forward to press a quick peck to his hair before ushering him to his bedroom. 

"Next time," Hyunjin said, and he didn't have to see Jisung's face to know that he was pouting. 

He stood in the doorway of Jisung and Jeongin's room, watching as Jisung removed his mask and changed from his ripped jeans into a pair of sweatpants. He left Hyunjin's sweater on, and Hyunjin didn't have the words to describe the way his heart flipped and jackhammered in his chest at the sight of Jisung curled up, covered almost completely in his clothes. 

Jisung caught Hyunjin standing in the doorway, and jutted out his lower lip, whining a small _ Hyunjin-ah _as a last attempt to get Hyunjin to join him, but Hyunjin shook his head. 

"Sweet dreams," he said, smiling slightly. Jisung sighed, snuggling further into his blankets and closing his eyes. 

Hyunjin turned away, closing the door as quietly as he could. He hadn't realised he was still smiling until he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He quickly wiped the expression off his face, but the smile still threatened to break out across his lips when he wasn't actively pushing it away. 

He left the dorm, the issue of his missing clothes now pushed to the back of his mind to be thought about later. 

All he could think about was the nice weather outside, the food he was about to order, and Jisung, back at their dorm, sleeping soundly, wrapped up in his clothes. 

*

For Jisung it started when Hyunjin lent him one of his hoodies after a late-night practice session. They'd left the company together, Hyunjin flushed and sweaty, on a high from hours of dancing, and Jisung shivering at his side as the cool night air nipped at his skin. Hyunjin had taken one look at him and chuckled, that low laugh that rumbled through his chest and made Jisung's face flush bright red. He'd tossed the hoodie at Jisung with a small smile and amusement dancing in his eyes. 

"Before you freeze," Hyunjin had said, tone teasing. Jisung had tried to protest, because _ wouldn't Hyunjin be cold and get sick _but Hyunjin had shut him down with one look. 

Jisung had sighed and reluctantly shrugged it on. He didn't know why he was so hesitant to accept Hyunjin's offer, as he'd shared clothes with plenty of the other members. All of them regularly stole from Chan's abundance of hoodies, switching shirts and pants whenever they pleased. It was nothing new, so why was Jisung so flustered as he adjusted Hyunjin's hoodie over his body?

He had to admit, their difference in size had always been apparent, but never as noticeable as it had been in that moment when Jisung's hands couldn't even reach the hem of the sleeves, or the way it hung off him, way too big on his small frame. But that didn't matter, because it was warm and comfortable and smelled like Hyunjin—so therefore it was automatically the best thing ever. 

To be fair, that wasn't really where the problem had started. It had started after they'd walked back to the dorms together—despite the extra layer, Hyunjin still seemed to think Jisung needed more warmth and easily slung an arm over his shoulder and tucked Jisung into his side—and parted ways to go to their rooms. 

Jisung hadn't noticed that he had forgotten to give Hyunjin's hoodie back until the next day—because he'd been so tired and just fallen into bed with it still on and slept for hours—and then after he'd folded it and laid it on his bed, all he could do was stare. He knew he _ should _return it but… he didn't want to. 

He knew it was bad, sort of ridiculous, and all kinds of wrong, but he couldn't deny that in the few hours he'd worn it, he'd fallen in love with that hoodie (and maybe if that was an analogy for something else, no one needed to know) so he hadn't fought the urge to keep it, and instead it had been placed in his closet under a few pairs of jeans and t-shirts, away from prying eyes. 

What was one hoodie right? Hyunjin had plenty of hoodies, he wouldn't care if that one went missing. It wasn't as if it was his favourite one—because Jisung knew just which one was his favourite—so Jisung was safe and that was the end of it. 

Or it should have been the end of it, but somehow the universe had other plans. 

The next incident, if it could even be called that, happened when they were all at dance practise. And it wasn't even his fault either. 

They'd been practising for a few hours already, all of them breathless and sweating profusely, until eventually the instructor had finally allowed them to take a break. Jisung had dived for his water bottle, his lungs and throat burning. He'd barely pulled off the cap when another body was colliding with his own, sending him stumbling forward, water sloshing out of his bottle and drenching his pants. 

"Shit," both he and Jeongin, who had bumped into him in his haste to leave, cursed at the same time. 

"I'm so sorry hyung," Jeongin groaned, slapping his forehead. Jisung sighed, because this was Jeongin and was he really going to get mad at the kid for spilling some water on his pants?

"It's fine, Jeonginnie," Jisung reassured him. Jeongin gave him another reluctant look, apologising several more times before Jisung waved him off. 

He looked down himself in disdain, the fabric of his pants sticking to his thighs, cold and uncomfortable. He couldn't dance like that. 

As if summoned by Jisung's own thoughts, Hyunjin appeared at his side, holding out a pair of grey sweatpants. Jisung looked up at him in surprise. 

"Here," Hyunjin said, smiling that same smile from the night he'd borrowed Jisung his hoodie, "I had an extra pair."

"Thank you," Jisung had said sincerely, unable to look away from Hyunjin's face as his smile widened his eyes turned into crescents. 

It was pathetic how his heart squeezed at that smile, as if he hadn't seen it hundreds of times before, been the cause of it just as many times. And still, he had the same reaction every time. 

Jisung finally managed to tear his eyes away from Hyunjin, gratefully taking the sweats and escaping into the bathroom to change. 

He only realised after what a mistake it was to accept Hyunjin's offer. Because as he stood there, the cuffs rolled up because the sweats were way too long, and the waistband hanging low on his hips. 

Much like the hoodie, they were huge on him, but still warm and comfortable. And not to mention, the most important part, was that they were Hyunjin's. 

He just knew that pair of sweatpants was going to end up in his closet alongside that hoodie, but maybe he could live in a state of denial for a few more hours and pretend he was a good person who would return his friend's clothes once he was done using them. 

The other members laughed at him when he returned, finding the too big pants hilarious on him, but Hyunjin had smiled softly and there had been something in his eyes as his gaze raked over Jisung's frame that had him fighting back a blush. And maybe Hyunjin liked seeing Jisung in his clothes just as much as Jisung liked wearing them, but he didn't know that for sure. 

And Jisung had been right. They'd returned to the room and Jisung had washed the sweatpants—because he couldn't give Hyunjin his clothes back when they were smelly and drenched in sweat—but as he'd taken it from the dryer, they were just _ so warm _and Jisung couldn't resist slipping back into them. 

Hyunjin, much like with his hoodie, hadn't asked where his sweatpants were, didn't demand Jisung give them back. Maybe he assumed Jisung would eventually return them to him, which was what he should have done but definitely not what had happened. 

Instead, Jisung seemed to develop some kleptomaniac tendencies, sneaking into Hyunjin's room when he wasn't there. At first it was just a sweater—because he'd spilled coffee on _ that _hoodie and it was currently in the drier and he had nothing (read: nothing of Hyunjin's) to wear—that he'd taken. 

He'd told himself that once the hoodie was clean, he would return the sweater, but even as he shrugged it on, burying his face in the fabric and inhaling deeply, he knew that was a lie. 

So that one sweater turned into another hoodie—still not Hyunjin's favourite one because he would never take that away from him—and then another pair of sweats, a (few) t-shirts and it wasn't long until almost Hyunjin's entire wardrobe was then residing in Jisung's closet. 

It was a wonder Jeongin hadn't asked about the clothes yet, because he had to have noticed by now right? Though Jisung tried his best to be careful, always changing when Jeongin was already asleep or the lights were off or if Jeongin wasn't there at all. There was just something about sleeping in Hyunjin's clothes that made him feel safe, as if Hyunjin was there with him.

He knew the situation was getting out of hand, but he couldn't just return the clothes to Hyunjin, because then he would have to explain why he'd taken them and he would definitely not be able to handle the embarrassment that would come with that confession. 

Maybe he could put them back while Hyunjin was out of the dorm? But even as he thought that, he knew he wouldn't do it. He had grown attached, though he knew it was ridiculous—they were just _ clothes, _there wasn't anything special about them (other than the fact that they were Hyunjin's)—but he was in too deep to turn back now. 

It wasn't until Hyunjin began to notice, that Jisung realised just how dumb he'd been. 

"A bit overdressed, Hyunjin?" Changbin had teased as they piled into the van. 

Everyone else was dressed in sweats and hoodies, or plain t-shirts while Hyunjin wore a pair of tight fitting jeans and an expensive blue shirt. He looked amazing, Jisung had thought to himself unable to stop his eyes from trailing over him, but Changbin was right—he was overdressed. 

Hyunjin had huffed, rolling his eyes and sending a scowl Changbin's way. 

"Maybe if one of you hadn't stolen all of my clothes I wouldn't be overdressed," Hyunjin said. Jisung had frozen in his seat, staring at Hyunjin like a deer in headlights, but thankfully Hyunjin was too preoccupied with glaring at Changbin to notice him. 

"Oh my—_ we didn't steal your clothes Hyunjin-ah!" _

Changbin and Hyunjin started bickering, Chan eventually having to insert himself to stop them and gain some peace and quiet. The other members were either amused or disinterested. Jisung was trying to make himself as small as possible, wishing the universe would tear a hole in space for him to jump through and escape. 

He knew then that he had to return Hyunjin's clothes—he should have a long time ago. He should have never let things get as bad as they were, shouldn't have been driven by his own stupidity and feelings. 

Because in the end that's what it all came down to, the real reason he'd kept that hoodie, then the sweats, and then snuck into Hyunjin's room to steal more. He didn't want the clothes, not really, he knew they were a substitute. 

A substitute for Hyunjin. 

He wasn't stupid, although sometimes his actions said otherwise. He was aware of his own feelings—his heart didn't flutter when the other members smiled at him, his face didn't heat up when he cuddled with anyone but Hyunjin, he didn't trip over his words and stutter with anyone else—but he was too much of a coward to face them head on. 

He had never been afraid of anything before Hyunjin, and now suddenly he was the most terrifying thing Jisung had ever come across. 

He was one of Jisung's best friends, not to mention his bandmate, he couldn't fuck up that relationship because he'd developed _ feelings. _

But somehow that reluctance had led to him stealing all of Hyunjin's clothes, and that more than anything else sounded like the dumbest thing on earth. 

_ Hey so I'm like in love with you but I didn't want to tell you so I kinda stole all your clothes, I'm sorry? _

What the fuck was wrong with him? 

A few days after that car ride, in the late afternoon when there was barely anyone in the dorm, Jisung had arranged all of the clothes he'd taken and carried them to Hyunjin's room. Thankfully he hadn't run into anyone on the way there, because explaining why he was carrying piles of Hyunjin's clothes—especially after Hyunjin had been wailing for a week now about his missing clothes—would be a nightmare. 

He peeked into the room, grateful to find it empty, before slipping inside. He made his way over to the closet, placing the clothes at his feet as he opened the door. 

He began packing everything back as he'd found them before. It wasn't until he got to the last item in the pile—that hoodie Hyunjin had lent him, the one thing that had started it all—that he paused. He held it tightly in both hands, thumbs trailing over the fabric. 

He allowed himself one moment to press his cheek to the fabric, inhaling deeply even though Hyunjin's sent had mostly faded and mingled with his own. He wondered if Hyunjin would be able to notice it as well? He didn't know if that would make things better or worse—though a small part of him hoped that Hyunjin _ would _notice, and maybe even like it. 

"Uh, Jisung?" 

Jisung's blood ran cold, and he froze in what he'd been doing as a familiar voice echoed through the empty room. He hesitated, not wanting to turn around because he knew what would be waiting for him if he did. But, he could no longer avoid his problems—he could no longer avoid Hyunjin. 

So he lifted his head to look at Hyunjin, who was standing in the doorway, eyes fixed on Jisung. His gaze jumped between his now filled closet, to the hoodie in Jisung's hand, and finally landed and stayed on Jisung's face. His eyes widened as he realised what he was seeing and his mouth formed a small _ o. _

The only consolation Jisung found was that Hyunjin didn't look angry, mostly confused and surprised. That was a good thing right? Well, he hoped it was. 

After a few seconds of silence, with them just staring at one another, Jisung forced himself to clear his throat and speak, but his voice came out high and squeaky, betraying his guilt. 

"I can explain?" 

*

Hyunjin couldn't say that he was completely shocked to find out that Jisung was the one who had been stealing his clothes—after all, if he looked back, all the signs were there—but the confirmation still came as somewhat of a surprise. He just hadn't expected to find Jisung standing in front of his closet, clutching one of his hoodies—he recognized it as the one he'd lent Jisung _ months _ago and had been looking for ever since—to his chest tightly. 

Now Hyunjin was sitting on the edge of his mattress, Jisung standing in front of him, hands clasped in front of him and shyly avoiding Hyunjin's gaze. Hyunjin couldn't help but find the sight overwhelmingly endearing, so much so that the warmth that always resides in his chest around Jisung expanded tenfold. Jisung looked like a puppy that was about to be scolded, and Hyunjin had to stop himself from dragging Jisung into his arms and smothering him with affection.

"So it was you this whole time?" Hyunjin asked. Jisung still didn't look at him, but he nodded, gaze fixed on the ground. 

"Sung-ah," Hyunjin said around a fond sigh. 

He reached forward and gently took hold of one of Jisung's wrists and pulled him down until they were sitting side-by-side. Even then, Jisung refused to look at him, and now that they were closer Hyunjin could make out the light blush on his face. 

"Why did you take all my clothes?" Hyunjin asked, watching as Jisung cringed slightly and mumbled something under his breath. He sent a side glance Hyunjin's way before quickly looking away again. "Sorry, I couldn't hear that?" 

He shifted around until he was facing Jisung, and ignored the logical part of his brain, reaching out and placing both his hands on Jisung's neck, gently coaxing his face up until Jisung's wide eyes met his own. 

"Tell me," Hyunjin said softly, gently—and try as he might to hide it, overly fondly—smiling in reassurance. He wasn't upset, more confused than anything else. And he didn't like the way Jisung shrunk away from him, as if afraid of his reaction as if the last time either one of them had gotten mad at the other wasn't _ years _ago. 

"Because—" Jisung started, eyes darting away. He bit down on his lower lip, gnawing on it for a few seconds before he sighed, body slumping forward in defeat. "Because I like your clothes."

Hyunjin blinked, having not expected that answer. Not that he'd thought Jisung had any bad intentions by taking his clothes—this didn't look like a prank—but whatever he had been expecting, it was not _ that. _

"You… like my clothes?" Hyunjin asked, testing the words on his tongue.

He had to admit, that sent a small thrill through him. For a second he wondered if Jisung was a mind reader, if he had noticed the way Hyunjin couldn't tear his eyes away whenever Jisung wore his clothes in the past. Because they always made Jisung look _ tiny _, swallowing him whole and the sight always did things to Hyunjin that he could never admit out loud. 

Jisung nodded at Hyunjin's question, still fidgeting in Hyunjin's hold. Absentmindedly, his thumbs traced a delicate path over Jisung's cheekbones, making him squirm more. 

"Why?" Hyunjin asked. Jisung's flush deepened. 

"They're—They're bigger than mine, and warm and comfortable, and they… smell nice," Jisung said, biting down on his lip again as if he could take the words back. 

Hyunjin's heart pounded in his chest, and he was afraid that Jisung might be able to hear it in the silence of the room. 

Did Jisung mean it like _ that? _ Was Hyunjin reading too much into things? He wanted to be right, he _ desperately _wanted to be right, but he wouldn't risk both embarrassing himself and getting rejected at the same time, so he opted to get more confirmation first before doing something stupid. 

"But why my clothes?" He asked.

"I just told you—" Jisung frowned and Hyunjin shook his head. 

"No, I mean—you could've borrowed clothes from anyone else. Chan-hyung and Woojin-hyung's clothes are bigger than mine. So why me?" Hyunjin asked. He forced his fingers not to tighten where they were still softly cupping Jisung's face, not wanting to give away his own anxiousness. 

"Because—Because—" Jisung said, voice rising in frustration as he tried to get the words out. He fought his way out of Hyunjin's grasp and moved backwards until there was a large gap between them. 

"Because they're _your _clothes, and I like your clothes," Jisung said, and hesitated before adding softly, "because _I like_ _you."_

Hyunjin's brain short-circuited, his entire body drawing to a halt as he tried to process Jisung's words. Did Jisung—had he just—there was no way he'd just said what Hyunjin thought he said.

"You like me?" Hyunjin asked, the words tumbling from his mouth before he could completely form any thoughts. _ "You like me?" _

"Yes," Jisung said, voice barely above a whisper as he squirmed in place. "It's stupid but I thought… maybe if I couldn't have you I could have your clothes? Fuck that sounds so dumb, I'm sorry—" 

Jisung didn't have the chance to get the words out before Hyunjin sprung forward, gently tackling him to the mattress. He yelped as Hyunjin's arms wrapped around his waist like a vice, dragging him down. Jisung grunted when Hyunjin flipped them around, Hyunjin lying half on top of him, face buried in the crook of his neck. 

"Hyunjin, what—?" 

"You're so fucking _ cute," _Hyunjin giggled, enjoying the way Jisung squirmed at the feeling of Hyunjin's lips lightly trailing over his neck as he spoke. He lifted himself up, resting on his elbows above Jisung, leaning down to press their foreheads together. 

"You're cute when you're flustered. You're cute when you wear my clothes, when you're in my bed, in my arms," Hyunjin said, unable to stop himself from peppering kisses all over Jisung's face. 

"What are you saying—_ s-stop," _Jisung said, but he was giggling as well, not pushing Hyunjin away.

If anything, his hands had found their way to Hyunjin's side, and his fingers lightly dug into the fabric of Hyunjin's shirt as if holding him in place. 

"I'm saying you don't have to steal my clothes anymore," Hyunjin said, stopping his assault of kisses in Jisung's face and staring down at him with a smile. 

"I don't?" Jisung asked, hopefulness clear in his tone. Hyunjin shook his head. "So you're saying…?" 

"I'm saying you can have me," Hyunjin said, smile growing as Jisung's eyes widened and he felt Jisung's chest stutter beneath his own. "As long as I get you too."

Jisung nodded frantically, and before Hyunjin could say anything else, Jisung moved his hands from Hyunjin's waist and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's neck, drawing him down into a kiss. 

Hyunjin laughed against Jisung's lips, hands trailing down Jisung's body to hold onto his waist, drawing tiny circles into the fabric with his fingers. Jisung's lips were chapped but warm, melding perfectly against Hyunjin's own. He ran his tongue along Jisung's bottom lip, soothing where Jisung had bitten it earlier, making Jisung whine and deepen the kiss. 

It became apparent that while Jisung seemed shy, he was in no way submissive, fighting Hyunjin for control until they were rolling around on the mattress giggling between soft and heated kisses. Somehow, they ended up with Jisung straddling his thighs, hands clasped tightly where they rested next to Hyunjin's head, both breathless and giddy as they kissed. 

Hyunjin knew from the moment his lips met Jisung's, that there would be no other feeling in the world he would ever love more. 

When they finally pulled away to breathe, Jisung's eyes were sparkling, his chest heaving, cheeks and lips both tinted red, and he was looking down at him as if Hyunjin was _ everything. _He didn't have the words to tell Jisung he felt the same, but he hoped he knew anyway, hoped he'd be able to show him.

Hyunjin dragged him down, pecking his lips once more before tucking Jisung into his side and throwing an arm and leg over his body. Jisung giggled again, pressing closer until there was not even a millimetre of space between them. 

"Hey Hyunjin," Jisung said, after they'd spent a few minutes just basking in bliss, Hyunjin's eyes trailing over Jisung's face again and again and _ again, _as if this was the first and last time he'd ever get to see him. 

Hyunjin hummed, raising an eyebrow. 

"I still want your clothes," Jisung admitted, though he seemed less shy now, an almost cocky smile—one that reminded Hyunjin very much of his stage persona—on his lips. 

Hyunjin laughed, leaning forward and pressing a long, slow kiss to Jisung's lips. 

"Have them all," Hyunjin said. 

He couldn't help it, now that Jisung had opened the floodgates, he couldn't stop. He pressed another kiss to Jisung's lips, and then another and another, and _ another _until they were both panting, matching grins on their faces. 

"They're yours."

_ I'm yours. _

*

Jisung should've known that even though they were dating—_ holy shit they were dating, what the fuck? _ —that didn't mean Hyunjin wouldn't still take every opportunity he got to embarrass Jisung. He just _ loved _recounting the story to the members—individually because he was a fucking asshole like that—and watching Jisung whine and squirm in shame. 

Everyone found the story hilarious, constantly making fun of him even weeks later. And maybe it would have annoyed Jisung more than it did if he wasn't basking in the benefits of his newfound relationship. 

Not much had changed between them, but the things that changed were noticeable. Jisung would stop by the dance studio during his break, something Minho and Felix complained about because _ you're not even here to help, you're just drooling over Hyunjin _ but they both laughed it off, and Hyunjin had told him that he liked when Jisung came to visit, so he promised to do it more often. 

Hyunjin also started stopping by the recording studio where Jisung and the other two members of 3racha usually worked. Sometimes he brought Jisung food, or a coffee, or nothing at all and they just sat there together enjoying each other's quiet presence. 

It was comforting to have each other, especially in those small moments, it made the days seem brighter and happier and Jisung found himself falling harder than he had before—as if that were even possible. 

Chan obviously hadn't allowed them to share a room—not that either of them wanted to. They liked things the way they were, didn't want to disrupt the usual routine. And it wasn't as if they hadn't fallen asleep in each other's beds before they'd started dating. 

But now there was a significant difference to the way Jisung dragged Hyunjin away, pulling him into bed and kissing him until his lips were red and bruised, until they were both satisfied. And there was just something about the way Hyunjin held him close, lips pressed to the back of Jisung's neck as he murmured soft words against his skin. 

It was just _ different _ and Jisung loved it. He loved everything about Hyunjin—and yeah maybe it was nice that he could tell Hyunjin felt the same. 

They were eating dinner together with the rest of the group, all gathered together on the floor around the table. Jisung was half in Hyunjin's lap, one of Hyunjin's arms secured around his waist. Maybe the group members would have complained about their blatant PDA, but that would be hypocritical as Felix was basically draped over Minho's shoulders, and Jeongin lazing into Woojin's side. Seungmin's was also leaning his chin on Changbin's shoulder. 

Yeah, they'd be the biggest hypocrites. 

"You know," Seungmin piped up when they were all mostly done eating, gaining everyone's attention. "I still don't understand why you _ stole _his clothes when you could've just asked. It's not like he would have said no."

Jisung knew Seungmin was right, but that didn't stop him from sighing and fighting down a blush. 

"It's not that easy," Jisung said and Seungmin rolled his eyes. 

"Yes it is," Seungmin said with a shrug, and Jisung narrowed his eyes, trying to lean forward in Hyunjin's lap, but Hyunjin dragged him back until he was resting against his chest. He pouted. 

"I'd like to see you try it," Jisung said. 

They _ all _ knew who Seungmin liked—or, everyone _ except _the person he liked, knew—but Jisung doubted Seungmin had the guts to confess it in front of everyone. He was proven wrong when Seungmin raised an amused eyebrow and turned to face Changbin, who was next to him taking a sip of his drink. 

"Say, Changbin-hyung," Seungmin leaned closer to Changbin, peering at him innocently, "That sweater looks comfortable, can I borrow it some time?" 

Changbin sputtered, choking on his drink. The entire table erupted into laughter. Seungmin smirked as Changbin's neck, ears, and cheeks flushed deep red and he tried to produce an answer—because it was very obvious what Seungmin had meant by the question—and Jisung stared as Changbin glanced at Seungmin shyly. 

Wow, maybe it really was that easy and Jisung had just been a dumbass—which again, nothing new. 

But as he watched his friends dance around each other—Seungmin doing most of the talking leaning closer to speak into Changbin's ear and Changbin's face getting progressively more red but still his smile grew—he was still grateful for how things had worked out, though a little bitter about the fact that he'd wasted so much time when he could've just talked to Hyunjin. 

"Hey," Hyunjin said, hooking his chin over Jisung's shoulder and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before turning his attention to the group, "They're cute."

"...maybe just a little," Jisung admitted. Hyunjin huffed into his ear, taking Jisung's admission for what he knew it really was. Sometimes Hyunjin read him so easily, knew him so well, it was scary. But in a good way. The best way. 

Hyunjin wrapped his other arm around Jisung's waist as well and squeezed, burying his nose in Jisung's hair. Jisung happily leaned into his embrace, resting his hands over Hyunjin's and intertwining their fingers. 

He was so warm, both from Hyunjin's own body heat and the hoodie Hyunjin had all but thrown at him earlier. It was his favourite one, the only one Jisung hadn't stolen. It was bigger than the others, and probably the most comfortable thing Jisung had ever worn in his life. He had warned Hyunjin what letting him wear it would mean, but Hyunjin had just laughed and kissed his temple. 

"Why else would I give it to you, babe?" Hyunjin said, leaving Jisung starry eyed and happy for the rest of the night. 

Now as he fiddled with the sleeves, he smiled. The hoodie was nice sure—all of Hyunjin's clothes were nice—but it was _ nothing _compared to Hyunjin, wrapped around him, breathing matched with his own, lips pressed to his cheek as he giggled at whatever Chan had said across the table. 

Jisung tried to get closer, even though that was impossible, burrowing himself in the warmth of the hoodie, but more in Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin was definitely better than any hoodie Jisung could've stolen. 

He was better than anything. 

And later, when they had ducked into Jisung's room, Jisung resting on his chest, he couldn't help leaning forwarding and capturing Hyunjin's lips with his own.

"I love you," the words fell from his mouth before he could stop them. 

Maybe it was a bit too soon, maybe it wasn't the romantic setting, but Jisung didn't care, because it was worth it to see the way Hyunjin's eyes lit up, the bright smile that took over his face, and the way he flipped them over to seal his lips over Jisung's and steal the breath from his lungs in a bruising kiss. 

"I love you too," Hyunjin whispered against his lips between kisses, caressing Jisung's face, his hair, trailing his fingers down Jisung's arms until he could grab his hand and lace their fingers together. 

Jisung fell asleep that night, more content than he'd felt in a long time, and if anyone were to look at them, they wouldn't be able to tell where Jisung began and Hyunjin ended.

And that was the way they would always exist. 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [@hwngjisung](https://twitter.com/hwngjisung?s=09)  
and my [cc](curiouscat.me/hwngjisung)


End file.
